wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonbite Viper
The Dragonbite Viper is a deadly species of venomous snake that mostly dwells in the Kingdom of Sand. It is the only serpent that is able to kill a dragon in one bite. they are long and dark green with deadly fangs "like shards of ice." Biograpghy Deserter Dragonbite vipers were mentioned in ''Deserter'' when Six-Claws was reflecting on how he signed up for every patrol, including helping to firebomb suspected dragonbite viper lairs. ''The Brightest Night Dragonbite vipers were first mentioned in the Scorpion Den, where it was said one had been spotted near an orphanage, although it was a false story made up by Addax to distract Thorn. Qibli explained to Sunny what it was shortly before she agreed to be taken to Burn and whisked off to Burn's Stronghold. The viper was first seen when Burn opened the box Blister sent to her when the three sisters met outside of Burn's Stronghold. She recognized the hissing and killed the snake easily. However, Blister had sent a second snake as well, which sprang out and bit Burn's ankle, killing her. The dragonbite viper then tried to attack Sunny, but Clay pushed her and the rest of the dragonets out of the way and got bitten instead; however, he was saved by Peril, who burned out the venom before it could spread to his heart. Peril then killed the serpent by stepping on it and burning it. Darkness of Dragons'' Dragonbite vipers were mentioned once in Darkness of Dragons when Princess Anemone said she would wear a necklace of dragonbite vipers to be free of Darkstalker's spells. The Poison Jungle On the way to the Den of Vipers on a journey with Sundew, Mandrake, Nettle, and Bumblebee to get to The Eye of the Jungle, Cricket wonders if the Den of Vipers vipers are dragonbite vipers, and mentions that they don't get many snakes in the Hives, even in the greenhouses, but some snakes were sold as pets (presumably not of the dragonbite variety, though). A dragonbite viper formally appears in Chapter Twenty, when Hawthorn threatens to kill Willow with one that he put around her neck if Sundew runs away from him. However, Sundew manages to convince some sundew plants to take the dragonbite viper off of Willow's neck and eat it, and also have the sundews hold Hawthorn in place. Abilities Dragonbite vipers were one of the most feared animals in Pyrrhia because as their name implied, they were the only known snake that could kill a dragon with one extremely venomous bite. A dragonbite viper's bite turns black and is at first the pattern of a starburst, and can be seen spreading through a victim's body. When it comes in contact with dragon flesh, the dragon is seized with spasms, convulsions, and terrible agony. Trivia *It is possible that dragonbite vipers are much more aggressive than normal snakes. *Dragonbite vipers are rare, according to Starflight. *The poison can be burned out of a dragon's body, and provided that the wound is far away from the heart, the dragon's odds of surviving seem decent. An example of this was when Clay was bitten on the leg and Peril used her firescales to save him. (Although Clay also happened to have fireproof scales, because he hatched from a blood-red egg.) *Dragonbite vipers have been confirmed to live in the Kingdom of Sand and so far, and may or may not live anywhere else in Pyrrhia. *Dragonbite vipers also live in the Poison Jungle on Pantala. It is unknown if they live anywhere else on Pantala. Gallery Dragonbite Viper.png|by Deathseerthenightwing1 Snakey.png|I totally failed~Bone DragonbiteVipper.png|by Fingertrap vipera 2.png|Vipera by IceOfWaterflock on deviantART|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Vipera-727047516 5BBF14AA-F8FD-48C7-B1EA-8F5A7D9E26C2.jpeg|Dragonbite Viper fr:Vipères mord dragon pl:Smocza Żmija ru:Драконьи гадюки Category:SandWing History Category:Non-Dragon Characters Category:BN Characters